


Get lost in the rhythm of me

by mist_igri



Series: in the blink of an eye [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, c'est kiki promis !
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist_igri/pseuds/mist_igri
Summary: In the blink of an eyeIl n'y a ni début, ni fin. Il n'y a pas de suite, rarement d'explication.C'est la musique qui fait le contexte et votre imagination qui fait le reste.





	Get lost in the rhythm of me

 

 

 

 

**Play :[Barcelona - Ed Sheehan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVO4LhrOFiY) **

 

 

 

 **– Viens avec moi,** lâche soudainement le bouclé à l’oreille de son amant.

 

Il lui prend la main et l’attire vers le centre de la salle. Ils ont tombé les vestes de leurs costumes il y a un moment déjà et Harry profite du manque de réaction de son compagnon pour dénouer sa cravate et défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Cela fait réagir Louis qui lève les mains pour l’arrêter, mais le brun lui tape sur les doigts, ne retenant pas un léger sourire. Il retrousse ses propres manches, incitant le plus petit à l’imiter. Et ce dernier obtempère : il a appris avec le temps que quand Harry a une idée en tête, rien de sert d’aller à son encontre.

 

Une fois leur apparence plus décontractée au milieu de ce dîner guindé, le sourire de Harry s’agrandit et il glisse les doigts sur la taille de son vis-à-vis. Il se rapproche jusqu’à chuchoter au creux de son oreille :

 

**– Tu m’en voudras pas, ils nous ont laissé la bouteille de vin rouge.**

 

Il se recule avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux et, les mains toujours accrochées à la ceinture de Louis, il commence à rouler des hanches.

 

 **– Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?** souffle le châtain.

 **– Je danse,** répond le plus jeune en levant un sourcil.

**– Ca ne va pas avec la musique.**

**– J’m’en fous de la musique,** dit Harry en haussant les épaules. **Suis mon rythme.**

 

A ces mots, il colle son corps à celui de Louis et bouge plus franchement. Mais il danse seul, son amant encore trop sobre et trop conscient du reste pour se laisser aller complètement. Il remonte les mains sur le châtain, les faisant glisser le long de son torse et effleurant ses côtes du bout des doigts, jusqu’à entourer son visage et venir l’embrasser.

 

**– Ferme les yeux. Et imagine qu’on danse ensemble dans les rues… de Barcelone.**

 

Louis soupire doucement et tous ses membres se détendent, comme si les mots de Harry avaient un pouvoir magique. Sous ses paupières closes rejouent les scènes de ses souvenirs.

 

 **– J’y suis tombé amoureux de l’éclat de la lune qui se reflétait dans tes yeux,** chuchote-t-il.

 **– Je pensais que tu étais tombé amoureux de moi !** lâche Harry, faussement outré.

 

Louis a un sourire attendri en caressant la joue du bouclé.

 

**– Je suis tombé amoureux de toi bien avant Barcelone.**

 

Harry se mord la lèvre et attrape la main du châtain pour la porter à sa bouche. Il embrasse délicatement ses doigts, puis lâche sur un ton de défi :

 

**– Allez, danse comme en Méditerranée.**

 

Et à ces mots, il donne une impulsion et envoie Louis tourner autour de lui. Sous la surprise, ce dernier se laisse guider. Quand Harry le relâche et secoue les épaules en claquant des doigts, Louis éclate d’un rire clair et l’imite avec plaisir. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils arpentent la piste sans se soucier des regards étonnés ou réprobateurs. Ils redeviennent deux jeunes gens qui s’aiment et qui profitent simplement.

 

Après un moment à faire les idiots, ils finissent par se rapprocher. Louis monte les mains sur la nuque de son amant, l’attirant tout contre lui. Leurs rires s’estompent doucement alors qu’ils reprennent leur souffle et Harry murmure doucement, comme un secret :

 

**– Tu es un cadeau du ciel.**

 

Pour toute réponse, Louis pousse son visage dans le cou du brun. Il est transporté quelques années en arrière. Il se revoit parcourir La Rambla, suivre le chemin jusqu’à la Sagrada Família pour retrouver Harry qui lui avait fixé rendez-vous. Il entend encore sa voix chaude l’inviter à danser, puis lui glisser doucement à l’oreille un “je te veux” sensuel suivi de quelques mots dans un espagnol approximatif.

 

Ils tournent doucement à présent, bien trop par rapport à la musique dont le tempo s’est considérablement accéléré. Mais Louis suit Harry, comme il l’a toujours fait. Et c’est ce décalage constant avec le reste qui lui permet de se sentir aimé et vivant.


End file.
